


Save The Morning Star

by RedQueenSang



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC Extended Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bratva Oliver Queen, DC Bombshells Inspired, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedQueenSang/pseuds/RedQueenSang
Summary: Oliver doesn’t know what to think when half of the Bratva’s elite two-woman team known as the Zoryas shows up in Star City asking for his help. He’s the mayor now, and Prometheus is an issue, but…Kortni Duginovna swears that her sister is alive, and that she has proof. Oliver has believed that Kara Starikova has been dead for years, but given the chance, he has to try to save her. An Arrowverse meets DC Bombshells Bratva AU
Relationships: Curtis Holt/Paul Holt, John Diggle/Lyla Michaels, Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen/Kara Zor-El
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Save The Morning Star

When the call came through that his base of operations had been breached, Oliver was not pleased, and his voice was rough as he headed into what could be danger. “Overwatch, do we know what we have?” He asked, voice low as he headed for the entrance.

Felicity’s voice crackled over the comms, and she didn’t sound pleased. “Someone claiming to be an old _friend_ of yours.” She answered, a bit coolly. 

Oliver didn’t know how to take that, or who to expect, but froze for a moment as he spotted who it was. The blonde was leaning on the gold staff Oliver knew could amaze the recruits. For their part, the recruits did not seem impressed by the blonde-haired, blue-eyed woman. “ _Zorya Vechernyaya_ ,” he said, surprised. “I did not realise you had left Russia.”

The woman, who did not seem intimidating at all, nodded slightly, but she was smiling. “ _Kapiushon_.” She answered, easily. “I left Russia to come see you.”

Oliver’s eyes widened at this. “Oh?” He said, cautiously. “Why is that?”

“My sister.” She answered. “I need your help to find her.”

Oliver felt his heart skip, unable to believe what the Russian woman in front of him was saying. His hand flexed, as if he was holding his bow. “Kortni, she’s dead.”

“No,” Kortni replied, shaking her head. “That’s what they have been insisting, but she’s alive. I know she’s alive, and I finally have _proof_ . They’ve moved her from wherever they were keeping her. They’ve brought her here. This is your territory, Kapiushon _._ Help me. If not for the Bratva, or for me, then for Kara.”

Oliver swallowed, his throat working for a moment before he spoke. “Proof?” He repeated. “Kara’s been missing for five years. What proof…?” 

Kortni held up a digital recorder and pressed a button. 

“ _Ah, so you’re the one worth all this money._ ” A male voice said. “ _Seem hardly worth all the trouble. Aren’t you supposed to be the mysterious_ Zorya Utrennyaya _? You hardly look impressive now.”_

Then, a voice Oliver hadn’t heard in years spoke, Russian accent colouring the words. “ _Then release the restraints and we’ll see. You might have a fighting chance, then._ ”

“ _I don’t get paid to take chances, I only get paid for the retrieval. Sorry darling, but my job is to take you from Kasnia to Star City.”_

The second voice gave a laugh. “ _The Bratva will find me. We have people who know that area._ ”

“ _The Bratva believes you dead, broken little star. No-one is coming for you. Not least of all your American Captain. He’s moved on, engaged to another blonde. One who looks rather like you, actually.”_ A second male voice said. “ _But if you think he will come, I’ll be sure to ask for more.”_

The woman’s voice gave a pained laugh. “ _Spend your coin quickly, Zurab, and pray to Rao that Kapushion does not come for you.”_

The recorder clicked off, and the room was silent for a moment. “Ninka, give the recording to Felicity. Felicity, get everything you can off of it. See if you can find this Zurab.”

“You’ll do it?” Kortni demanded, keeping hold of the recorder. “You broke faith with the Bratva, but you will still help?”

Oliver smiled wryly. “I guess he didn’t pray to Rao enough.”

“Despite your engagement, you will rescue Kara?” Kortni said, rephrasing it again. 

“Either the recording is old, or the man did not do enough research.” Oliver replied, gesturing slightly. “My fiancée ended the engagement awhile ago, but yes, even if I was still engaged, I would still rescue her, Ninka.” 

Kortni blew out a breath in relief. “You are a good man, Kapushion.”

Oliver shook his head. “We both know that’s not true, Ninka. Luckily for us, a good man isn’t what Kara needs.”

“We are Zorya, we have different definitions of _good_ .” Kortni replied, with a smirk, handing over the recorder to the other blonde, who was very obviously upset. “Thank you for this, Kapushion _._ ”

“Exactly how many women _did_ you hook up with in your five years of hell?” Felicity asked, half-under her breath as she began to work on the recording.

“Oh, Kara and Oliver never slept together.” Kortni replied, a bit brightly, and strange for the situation. “Kara has super strength. Anything more than kissing is... _dangerous_ for the male anatomy.”

Oliver coughed into his hand. “Kortni, I don’t think she’d necessarily like you sharing that information.”

“Hey, I’m the one who regularly shared a room with her. You have _no_ idea the things I’ve overheard. If she didn’t want people to know, she shouldn’t have gotten captured and left us for years.” Kortni replied, shaking her head, crossing her arms over her chest. The hurt and anger of five years without her sister was laden in her voice. 

“Us?” Oliver repeated, eyes wide. He and Kara had not been in any kind of relationship. "We weren't together, we couldn't be, Ninka, you know that."

“You would not have left the Bratva if Kara was still here. You would have come home, but you would have brought her with you.” Kortni replied, shaking her head. “Rochev wouldn’t have happened. Kara would have seen through her and snapped her like a twig. Kara adores you. She would have come. She would have allowed you mistresses for your needs, so long as you showered and came back to her bed to hold her.”

“Ninka…” Oliver tried to interrupt, taking a step forward to place hands on her shoulders, which were shaking. It didn’t seem to help. 

“I would have come too.” Kortni said, physically shaking now. “Russia is not an easy place for someone with my...leanings.” She swallowed hard, but the words kept pouring out. “We could have helped. We were going to help with Kovar. If they hadn’t taken Kara...if you had believed she was still alive...”

“Kortni Ipatievna Duginovna!” Oliver barked in her face, shaking her shoulders until she took a breath, stopping her tirade. When she seemed to calm, he spoke firmly, using the voice she knew for orders. “There is no point in thinking about what might have been. The past has happened. What matters now is rescuing your sister, which we _will_ do.” He blew out a breath. “You’ll drive yourself mad with what-ifs, Ninka.”

Kortni blew out a breath, leaning on the Star-Rod. “You’re right, of course, Kapushion.”

“Are we taking orders from the Russian mob now?” Rene demanded, looking cross. “Cause that’s not why I joined up.”

“Technically there are no women in the Bratva.” Oliver said, waving off the concern. “Kortni is not Bratva. The Zorya are…”

“We do jobs.” Kortni admitted. “Or we did. We worked with the Bratva quite often, but we were not of it, though they liked to think we were theirs. Since my sister disappeared, I’ve been focused on tracking her.”

Oliver nodded. “And you’re right, Rene, this isn’t why any of you signed up. This particular mission isn’t about the city, so any of you who don’t want to be involved, don’t have to be. I won’t ask you to do this.”

The team shared looks, obviously debating this in their own way. 

“Well, you know I’m in.” Dig said after a moment. “You broke me out, guess it’s time I broke someone else out.”

“I’m already working on tracking this guy.” Felicity pointed out. 

Slowly the rest of the team nodded, and Oliver let out a breath. This was a blast from the past he had thought was never going to happen. He just hoped it wouldn’t be a tragedy in the end...again.


End file.
